


Selfie

by ILLEGAILE



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Actor!Nico, Alternate Universe, Brocedes, Bus, Hamilberg, Leonardo Di Caprio, M/M, MeetCute, Newis, Student!Lewis, They meet in a Bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILLEGAILE/pseuds/ILLEGAILE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo Wilhelm Di Caprio was on Lewis’ four o’ clock bus. Lewis knows because he’d recognize that gorgeous behind anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfie

Leonardo Wilhelm Di Caprio was on Lewis’ four o’ clock bus. Lewis knows because he’d recognize that gorgeous behind anywhere and he specifically said he’d be in England for a movie he’s shooting.

Lewis is very much ordinary, the hoodie and jeans kind of person who goes to a nearby college because it’s close to home. He’s a very big fan of Leonardo Di Caprio. He’s not going to get another chance to see him and no one else on the bus has noticed so he decides screw it, he hasn’t taken a single risk in his life and he’s getting a picture with Leonardo Di Caprio.

“Excuse me?” he says, tapping the man on the shoulder and the blonde turns to look at him.

Lewis tries not to let his disappointment show, it’s not Leonardo Di Caprio.

He’s way more gorgeous than Leonardo Di Caprio which Lewis didn’t think was possible until this very moment and _oh my God_ he’s smiling and actually speaking to Lewis he should probably be paying attention.

“-help you?” Lewis catches the tail end of the sentence and realizes he’s probably asking why Lewis is calling him.

“Sorry, man. Just thought you were Leonardo Di Caprio.” Lewis says sheepishly, he really does look like Leonardo Di Caprio in a way but the way his face lit up and his blue-green-blue eyes glinted in the afternoon sun was kind of distracting.

“I’m flattered, but no. Sorry.” He laughed, people must have said that to him a lot. He looks Lewis up and down, nodding approvingly and Lewis prays he’s keeping his cool and not blushing like a third grader talking to his first crush. “Want to take a selfie anyway?”

Lewis blinks. “What?”

“I assume you wanted a selfie with Leonardo Di Caprio but you’re cute and I’d like to take a selfie with you anyway, is that okay?” he asked and Lewis is starting to open and close his mouth like a fish because how can he just _say_ something like that? Did he really just call Lewis cute? He’s blushing. He’s definitely blushing now. He must be dying because this gorgeous man actually likes him.

“Yes, okay.” Lewis finally nods and takes his cellphone out of his pocket taking a quick picture of himself with the stranger. “Thanks” he says, pocketing his cellphone quickly aching to escape the embarrassment. He’s just so fucking awkward.

The Leonardo Look Alike laughs and takes out an expensive looking customized iPhone 6 and opens his camera. “Don’t be shy, come here” he says and suddenly he’s wrapping an arm around Lewis and Lewis is actually smiling at the stranger when he takes the picture and he lets out a sound of delight at how the picture turned out. “Going on my Instagram” he says, letting go of Lewis and the Briton doesn’t think of how much he wants the stranger to do that again.

“I’m Nico, by the way” he says, typing away at his iPhone. He’s probably posting it on Instagram.

“Lewis Hamilton” Lewis answers almost mindlessly. Maybe he’ll post his selfie with Nico too. Later though, right now Nico is smiling at him.

“I followed you” he says, smiling. “Will you be here tomorrow?”

“I take this bus everyday” Lewis answers, confused.

“Good, we’ll see each other again?” Nico asks and the bus stops. This must be where Nico gets off.

_‘Oh my God. Where Nico gets off. What are these thoughts? Pull yourself together.’_ Lewis thinks and he smiles at Nico to cover up just how filthy his thoughts were. “Goodbye, Nico”

Nico grins, stepping off the bus. “Bye, Lew”

 

* * *

 

 

Lewis posts the picture once he gets home.

**_lewishamilton:_ ** _Thought this man was Leonardo Di Caprio. Took a selfie with him anyway. **#CoolGuy**_

There’s a notification, Nico Rosberg has started following him. Lewis smiles, he’s about to open Nico’s Instagram page to follow him back but his phone starts ringing. He checks his caller ID.

It’s Sebastian.

He rolls his eyes and answers.

“What is it this time?” he asks, his best friend gets into trouble on a daily basis. He’s hardly ever surprised anymore.

“You know Nico Rosberg??? How could you not tell me?” Sebastian screams into his ear. Lewis holds the phone away from his ear and puts it on speaker. He does not want Seb to destroy his ear drums.

“I met him on the bus, is he important?” Lewis asks, he’s definitely opening Nico’s Instagram. He sits in front of his computer and clicks on his picture. The first thing that catches his eye is their photo, him and Nico with Nico’s arm wrapped around him. Lewis has a look on his face that he never thought he was capable of.

**_nicorosbergofficial:_ ** _Met this cutie on the bus today. He thought I was **@leonardodicaprioofficial**! **#adorable**_

“He’s an actor, a really famous one. He just came out with this movie called Mercedes-” Seb chatters on, completely unaware of Lewis’ dilemma.

“Seb, I’ll call you later” he says, hanging up on the German.

Lewis has a new notification. His post just got ten likes and a comment.

**_nicofan6:_ ** _Is **@nicorosbergofficial** your boyfriend?_

Lewis types out a quick “No” and as if summoned by the mention of his name Nico comments on his picture as well.

Lewis feels his heart stutter after he’s refreshed the page.

**_nicorosbergofficial:_ ** _**@lewishamilton** would you like to be? **#pleasesayyes** ;)_

* * *

 

 

Nico gets jumped the next day on the four o’ clock bus and smiles because it’s Lewis and they’re kissing. Passengers are standing and taking pictures but he’s too happy to take notice.

Lewis breaks away first, panting a little. “Yes” he says.

_Yes_ , he whispers into Nico’s lips kissing him for all he’s worth.


End file.
